


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 8

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Making Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 8 was "Hate-fucking/Angry Sex" - They prevented the apocalypse, saved Faerun, reunited with their family, and are finally safe and together again. But they haven't dealt with everything they've been through. It's finally hit a breaking point.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> (Sometimes the prompt options were ... difficult.)

With the apocalypse behind them and Lup back in a body, they enjoyed several weeks of content if slightly tenuous bliss.

Then things began to catch up with them.

The first thing was when Taako showed them his new umbrella. When they left after that visit, Barry tried to talk to her about it but she refused. She pasted on a brittle smile and insisted it was fine. For days afterwards she was abrupt and quiet, drifting away from him when he came close.

Then she teased him about something Taako told her he’d said to the boys when he’d been in his lich form. Her joking tone felt a little too harsh and came on the heels of him trying to get her to talk about the umbrella. His response came out harsher than he’d intended as well.

“You weren’t there, were you?”

Instantly he regretted the words and tried to apologize but she was already pulling away from him.

Another day they were cooking and she asked him to hand her something from a drawer. When he couldn’t find it she pushed him out of the way and rummaged for it herself, mumbling under her breath, “well you can’t find anything can you.”

He reacted as if he’d been struck. Ten years he’d searched for her, for a relic, for any of his family and he’d never found any of them. She was right and it stung.

He left the kitchen without a word.

The moments seemed to snowball after that. Each of them scoring tiny hits on the other even when they didn’t intend to.

“We haven’t had sex in a month,” she pointed out one afternoon.

“You haven’t been home,” he responded, not looking up from his book. Every spare minute they had away from work she seemed to disappear away to Taako’s house. He’d tried arranging date nights only to have her sleep over at her twin’s place.

Barry had begun bracing himself for the worst. She’d had a decade without him and the perspective had changed her, probably erased whatever fragile magic had brought them together. They weren’t the only seven that could rely on each other anymore. She could find anyone.

“I’m home now, aren’t I?” she asked. “But if you’re not interested…”

“You’ll find someone else?” he asked. His voice was strained, anger trying to cover the hurt.

“Maybe,” she answered, looking at him like she was daring him to make her.

He winced and tried to swallow around the lump of hot misery in his throat. Something inside him snapped. He pushed off the couch, the book in his lap knocked to the floor as he reached for her. His hand curled behind her neck and tangled in her hair as he drug her up off the couch.

“Is that what you want, Lup? To finally be rid of me?”

Her ears pinned back and she stared at him defiantly. “Maybe you’re trying to get rid of me. Maybe you liked finally…”

“Stop it,” he demanded. “Stop it right now. If you think I liked one single moment of that time you’re not as smart as I thought.” He pulled her to the side and pushed her up against the wall, pressing himself against her. He crushed his mouth against hers and kissed her roughly. His hands found her wrists and pulled them up, pushed them against the wall by her shoulders.

He pulled back and his eyes burned as he looked at her. “Every single day I wanted you,” he told her. His mouth went to hers again and she pushed her own against his just as forcefully. He tore his mouth away and sucked down a harsh breath. “But you were gone.”

His hand found the waistband of her yoga pants and slid under the material, his fingers homing in on his target in a flash. The hand of hers that he’d released went to his shoulder and her grip dug into his skin as he pushed aside her panties to cup his hand against her warm, wet skin.

“You fucking left, Lup. Two words on a piece of paper when you should have asked me to come with you. You laid down beside me that night and you knew what you were planning to do, didn’t you?”

He pushed a single finger into her slowly and her head fell forward, forehead leaning against his. “But why would you want to actually talk to me about anything? You didn’t want to then and you don’t want to now.”

“I wouldn’t talk to you?” she managed between shallow breaths as his finger continued to work at her. “You’d gone just as silent.”

He let his finger slide out as he responded angrily, “Because I couldn’t make you talk! It felt like you didn’t even want me around. I’d pushed for the relic plan and…”

“So did I!”

She tried to shove him away but he was done having her shut him out. “No,” he growled, moving back against her, trapping her between him and the wall. “I’m done letting you push me away, Lup.”

His finger slid back in and he added another as she whined against him, curling both fingers up against the spot he knew so well. She wrapped one leg around his hip, angling herself open more for him. He took the invitation and drove his hand harder, pumping his fingers into her and moving his thumb to circle her clit.

The hand clutching his shoulder loosened and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling herself against him as she tightened the leg at his hip.

He growled and pulled his hand out of her pants, dropping his other hand from her wrist to shove her pants and panties down. Her hands went to his belt, undoing it with practiced motions that had it  free and his jeans quickly opened as well.

One hand dropped to his cock to line himself up at her entrance as his other hand pulled up on the thigh she still had at his hip. She tangled her hands in his shirt, pulling him to her as he drove his dick into her.

“You. Left. Me.” he growled, each word matching his hard thrusts against her, grinding against her and pinning her to the wall.

Lup mewled against him, then trapped his mouth with her own, shoving her tongue into his mouth as forcefully as he was drilling into her with his cock. Their mouths crushed together like the other was oxygen. When she pulled free of his mouth she panted against him, “I didn’t know what else to do,”

He didn’t slow his pace at all as he answered, “You could… have talked… to me. Fucking hell… We were… supposed… to be… partners.”

Lup trembled against him as her orgasm hit, crying out his name and wrapping her arms around him.

He pushed forward again, and came right after hers. He leaned his head against hers and when he spoke he sounded broken and choked with tears. “I love you so fucking much, Lup. I don’t… I don’t know how to be without you. Please… please don’t leave me.”

“Never, never, never again,” she whispered, her own tears falling as well. “I don’t want to be without you, Barry. I… Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry…”

“No, I’m so sorry, fuuuuck, Lup, I…”

She interrupted him with a kiss and they simply held each other, finally taking comfort in one another.


End file.
